


when no one is around you

by radishface



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry for the plot device, Which might not be a plot device since this is a PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishface/pseuds/radishface
Summary: Wherein during an impromptu holiday with Wooseok, Seungyoun accidentally gets cursed. One shot.





	when no one is around you

  
It takes them three whole days to notice something is wrong.

  
• • •

  
It’s noon but he’s exhausted; Seungyoun dragged him out of bed this morning after an exhaustive evening of promotions, V-Lives, and their first performance as X1 in Japan.

Everyone else had opted for Akihabara on their day off. _That’s for nerds,_ Seungyoun said. _Aren’t you a nerd?_ Wooseok replied. Seungyoun had the decency to look hurt for a split second before shaking it off. _If we’re in Japan we need to see more than just Tokyo, ‘Seokkie._ Wooseok asked where to, and Seungyoun had everything all mapped out already, of course, _we’re going to Kyoto._ Seungyoun promised the manager they’d be there at Narita first thing the next morning, and then they were off to Tokyo Station to board the _Shinkansen._

They arrive at the train station and Seungyoun whips out his phone to chart their trajectory to a _coffee place we have to go to_, and so they journey to some minimalist stall that only serves hand-drip coffee with single origin beans set to a bossa nova soundtrack and Seungyoun is insufferably bourgeois, really, how does he find all these places, but Wooseok will play along as he always does, and people have the gall to say he’s cheeky, when he’s really the most accommodating person, _you_ try being accommodating to Seungyoun when he’s in one of his manic moods, and a manic mood he _is_ in—dragging Wooseok around from temple to temple before they end up in Gion, the old town.

And now Seungyoun is cursed.

Wooseok tries to remember when it started. Probably at _Yasui Kompira _shrine. Wooseok was feeling checked out, and so he hugged close to the shade of the temple awnings, scrolling through the selfies they’d taken throughout the day and selecting which ones to edit later on the train ride back.

“Hey, doesn’t that look fun?”

“Mm?”

Seungyoun points over at a statue—an apparition, really—a ten foot wide statue some four feet high in what might be stone, Wooseok guesses, now covered in white paper strips. The thing resembles a furry Hayao Miyazaki monstrosity. At the bottom of this statue, a hole, and a line of Japanese salarymen and schoolgirls waiting in line to—

“Are they _crawling through_?” Wooseok squints.

“Yeah,” Seungyoun says, and runs ahead to join the line. Wooseok shakes his head but dutifully fishes his phone out and waits. When Seungyoun reaches the front of the line and crawls through the hole, Wooseok snaps enough pictures to create a full photo book.

“Seungyoun-ah!” Wooseok calls out despite himself, fond and exasperated. Hearing him, Seungyoun strikes a triumphant pose—hands up, thumbs up, face scrunched in exuberance.

Idiot. Wooseok hides a smile behind his sleeve.

Seungyoun comes back over to look at the photos on Wooseok’s phone. Behind them, Wooseok overhears the shrine maidens at the charms counter giggle. Over Seungyoun’s excited chatter and plans for which photos to post to Instagram, when, Wooseok can make out something about how Seungyoun didn’t purchase a charm.

He plans to wait until they’re back on the train to call Seungyoun out on it—_when in Rome_—but never gets the chance to.

They’ve barely exited the shrine when Seungyoun drags him down a deserted side street, through an open door which looks like the back entrance to some sort of performance hall, and shoves his tongue down Wooseok’s throat.

“Mmph—“ Wooseok blurts, pushing him off. Not that he doesn’t appreciate Seungyoun’s mouth, but—“dude,” he says, arm coming up to block another attack from Seungyoun. “You can’t just—”

Seungyoun pushes his arm down and then his mouth is on Wooseok’s again, shutting him up. Seungyoun’s other hand grips Wooseok through his pants and starts to work down the zipper in rough, greedy tugs.

“Fuck, ‘Seok,” he pants between kisses. “But we’re finally alone.”

“You can’t wait until we get to the hotel?”

Seungyoun swears, low and hot, and the next thing Wooseok knows is that his bandmate, colleague, and erstwhile friend with—well, whatever it is they are these days—has unzipped Wooseok’s pants and is sucking on Wooseok’s cock like there’s nothing else he could be doing that would bring him more joy. Wooseok gives up on trying to understand what’s going on in Seungyoun’s head. Instead, he closes the door behind them, gathers them into the shadows, and leans his head back against the wall to enjoy the ride.

  
• • •

  
The second time, at least they’ve made it to the hotel.

Seungyoun has booked something, very practically, near the train station. As crazy as his plans are, and as terrifying as his improv can be, Seungyoun is at times delightfully practical. Once they check in, Wooseok heads straight for the shower. He realizes after he’s stood under the spray for a few minutes that he’s left the bar soap outside, still unwrapped by the sink. “Seungyoun-ah,” he calls, “can you get me the soap?”

Wooseok gets the soap. He also gets an armful of Seungyoun.

“Seungyoun,” Wooseok hisses, trying to push away all sixty kilos of excited, flushed, erect bandmate away.

“Relax, dude,” Seungyoun responds, reaching for Wooseok's wrists and trapping them against the wall. “No one’s here. Just—live a little, why don’t you?”

Turns out, Seungyoun’s definition of _living a little_ is letting Wooseok ride him in the spray of the shower until they both come in a heated slump down the shower walls. Wooseok eases off Seungyoun with a wince while Seungyoun is still recovering, looks down at himself, then smacks Seungyoun on the back of the head.

Seungyoun yelps. “What was that for?”

“Oh, I don’t know—maybe because you’re a greedy pig who takes every opportunity he gets to make my life difficult?”

“You started it!” Seungyoun hisses.

“I—” Wooseok scrunches up his face as he searches for a response. “There is absolutely no way that I started anything.”

“If you were me,” Seungyoun protests, “you would see that this all started because you’re you.”

“And what am I?”

“Irresistible,” Seungyoun says, batting his eyelashes. Wooseok turns on the shower to the coldest setting and scampers out to the sounds of Seungyoun’s shrieks.

  
• • •

  
At dinner that night, Wooseok thinks that Seungyoun is just really into his _wagyu_. Until, that is, he winds up crowding Wooseok against the wall in the bathroom and starts it up again. Seungyoun is so excited and loud in his writhing and moaning and dirty talk that Wooseok is tempted to stuff Seungyoun’s mouth with toilet paper.

“Wooseok,” Seungyoun pants into his ear as they fuck.

Somehow, Seungyoun manages to come two more times before he finishes.

  
• • •

  
Later, when they get back to the hotel and it’s time to get ready for bed, Wooseok notices that his toiletry bag is missing an essential ingredient. Pawing through once more in case it’s hiding like it sometimes does, he calls, “Hey, Seungyoun? Have you seen my toothpaste?”

“No,” his bandmate answers as he appears in the bathroom doorway. “But I’ve got something else you can suck on.”

Wooseok rolls his eyes and tosses Seungyoun a glance that’s half-annoyed, half-admiring—seriously, only Seungyoun would be _this_ insatiable. “If you've been sucking on my toothpaste, Seungyoun, then you’re doing it wrong.”

“Wooseokie,” Seungyoun whines, fishing his cock out of his boxers. “Pleeease?”

Wooseok sighs. The things he does to be a team player.

  
• • •

  
“Really?” Wooseok grimaces.

It’s three days later. They’re back in Seoul, and it’s been nonstop promotions and shoots and preparing for another music show appearance. Practice is wrapping up, and most of the others are clearing out of the practice room. They’re taking the van back, but Seungyoun volunteers to stay behind and “work out the choreography” with Wooseok and drive back on his own. Wooseok is almost embarrassed by how thinly veiled the directive is—at this point, they’ve performed _Flash_ almost twenty times—what’s left to figure out?

And yet he stays behind. If not just to prove a point. Seungyoun flushes at Wooseok’s words and then, scowling, mutters, “Look, do you want me to suck you off or not?”

“Actually, no.” Wooseok sighs. “And I’m not really in the mood to do you, either. You have a right hand.”

Seungyoun hunches forward and looks like he’s going to argue, then stomps off instead, slamming the dance practice door behind him. When he reappears a few minutes later, he looks noticeably more refreshed.

“Yuehua should have neutered you,” Wooseok mutters, as they get in the car.

Seungyoun flicks him off, and starts the car. They’ve been driving for about ten minutes when Seungyoun starts to shift in his seat. Wooseok thinks maybe he has to go to the bathroom—Seungyoun is ridiculously obsessed with staying well-hydrated, after all—but he’s flushed, and his legs are spread instead of clenched, and Wooseok realizes what’s happening.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Shut up,” Seungyoun mutters, hunching over the wheel.

“Are you spiking your coffee with Viagra?” Wooseok doesn’t think that Seungyoun would be so stupid, but he never thought that he’d want to take it up the ass from someone he’s in a high-profile professional relationship with, so that shows how smart he is.

Seungyoun takes one hand off the wheel and presses his palm against his cock, hissing. “It hurts, okay?” And Seungyoun looks genuinely angry and embarrassed and it makes Wooseok feel almost sorry for him. But something about this isn’t right. Sitting up a little straighter, he thinks back to the last few days.

Uh oh.

“Seungyoun, how often do we normally do it?”

“Maybe once a day when we don’t have too much stuff going on? Why?”

“And how many times have we fucked in the last seventy-two hours?”

Seungyoun groans, and his sound of pain is inevitably mixed with the sound of his arousal, and the whole thing is sending mixed messages to Wooseok’s heart and other parts of his body. But Seungyoun doesn’t need him to dwell on this.

“Symptoms?”

“The erection of eternity—what else?” Seungyoun grits his teeth.

“More specificity, please?”

Seungyoun gives an exasperated moan. “Fine. One second I’m fine, and then it’s like my dick is a piston. And that’s it.”

“Don’t worry,” Wooseok says. He makes his voice soothing—Seungyoun needs it. “Let’s just think back. Do some research. Then we can figure out to fix it.”

“Maybe you can, in the meantime,” Seungyoun licks his lips. “’Seok, can you just—“

“No way.“

“Please, I’m begging you—” Seungyoun moans, squirming in his seat and nearly driving them off the road and into a roadside shop.

“_Watch it!_”

“I can’t help it,” Seungyoun whines. He’s palming himself through his pants as he drives—though “driving” is a loose definition at this point. “Wooseokie, please, you’re really gonna play ice queen right now?”

“Pull over,” Wooseok says, gripping his side of the door as the car drifts into the other lane.

“What?”

“Seungyoun. Pull. The fuck. Over.”

A few moments later, they’re stopped on the side of the road and Seungyoun is gasping into the steering wheel.

“I’m literally begging—”

“Seungyoun!” Wooseok yells. Seungyoun makes a pitiful keening noise.“I’m going to blow you _now_. Just not while you were driving.”

“Thank goodness,” Seungyoun breathes, undoing his zip with shaking hands, nearly catching his cock in the motion. Wooseok takes over for him and Seungyoun throws his head against the back of the driver’s seat.

Two minutes later, he’s basically passed out. Wooseok gently wipes the come off his lips.

“I’m driving us back.”

“Mmmrgh,” Seungyoun grunts.

“Move.”

Seungyoun raises his hands and does the choreography. Wooseok slaps him on the back of the head.

  
• • •

  
It doesn’t take a genius to figure out where Seungyoun picked up his little issue. He has Seungyoun book them the next flight to Osaka that their schedules will allow. They make it there in one piece, only stopping once in the bathrooms after security so Wooseok can give Seungyoun a quick handjob. Seungyoun winces his way through sex, and the whole thing tugs on Wooseok’s heartstrings. By now, Seungyoun’s cock is raw.

They take a taxi all the way to _Yasui Kompira_ shrine in Gion district, a pretty penny but Seungyoun has the money to spare and Wooseok just wants this to be over as soon as possible. It’s late in the day and the sun is low in the sky when they arrive, the last visitors leaving the shrine, which is about to close—but they make it right as the clerk behind the charms counter is about to roll down the blinds for the day.

“Ah, it's the gentleman from before,” she says, taking in Seungyoun. “We wondered when you’d be back.”

Wooseok would punch his way through the glass barrier, if he could and didn’t have a reputation to maintain. “I’ve been having some—issues,” Seungyoun says meekly.

“You made a wish, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Too much?” The clerk raises an eyebrow.

“Too much wish,” Seungyoun says.

“Just tell us how to fix it,” Wooseok spits out impatiently, and from the way Seungyoun groans, he knows his bandmate’s cock is filling yet again. Seungyoun gets dangerously close to the counter and starts leaning into it, angling for pressure against his crotch.

“Get out of here,” he hisses at Seungyoun.

“Wooseok, please—“

Wooseok turns his coldest glare on the clerk, who clasps her hands together in apology. “I can’t fix anything,” the clerk says. “But if he wants to, he can—“

Seungyoun chooses that moment to make a hurt, keening noise that lodges in Wooseok’s chest and makes it impossible to do anything but look back over his shoulder. Seungyoun is somehow wrapped around a pillar with his legs spread, humping the sides of it. All Wooseok can hear is how embarrassed and humiliated Seungyoun is right now, the pain in his moans.  
  
“Go to the bathroom, Seungyoun.”

“But I need—“

“Go take care of it.”

Seungyoun is still like a statue for a moment (besides his hips rocking into the pillar) but he finally pushes himself away to stagger around the shrine to the public restrooms around the corner. Wooseok waits until his bandmate is out of sight and then, fixing the clerk with a cold glare, knuckles on the counter.

“What does he need to do?”

The clerk shakes her head. “It’s just a little inconvenience.”

“Does that look like a fucking inconvenience?” Wooseok roars, and the clerk shrinks away from the counter.

“It’s you!” the clerk shouts. “Please, you’re the only one who can help him, okay?”

Wooseok leans in, nose almost touching the glass barrier.

“Explain.”

  
• • •

  
It isn’t until they’re both around the corner of the shrine that Seungyoun whimpers, “So doc, how long do I have left?”

“It’s not cancer,” Wooseok replies.

“It’s a curse, right? So what am I supposed to do—just live with it? Forever?”

“Se—“ Wooseok catches himself, just barely. “No, it’s not fatal. And it won’t even be a problem, now that I know what’s happening.”

As long as he remembers to watch his mouth.

But instead of looking relieved, Seungyoun looks more agitated than ever. “Wooseok, if you don’t explain right fucking now, I’m gonna—”

“It has to do with the wish you made.”

“What, at the statue?”

Wooseok nods and chances a glance over. He isn’t quite sure how Seungyoun will handle the news. He isn’t even sure how he himself is handling it.

“The god of the shrine is one that creates connections or breaks them. If you crawl through once, you are wishing for a connection to be created or strengthened. And uh, if your soulmate says your name after that kind of wish, then that connection becomes irrefutable.”

“Irrefutable? What does that even mean?” Seungyoun moans.

“It guarantees that you’ll be aroused. But,” Wooseok rushes, “if you want to, you can break the connection. By crawling back the other way. That’ll make the problem go away.”

Wooseok sneaks a glance at Seungyoun, who is frowning into his lap. But Wooseok doesn’t think he looks too freaked out. “So,” Wooseok rasps when he can’t take the silence any longer. “The shrine is closing soon.”

Seungyoun shakes his head. “So wait, let me just make sure I’ve got this. Every time you say my name, I’m gonna pop a boner?”

“Pretty much,” Wooseok admits.

“And if I crawl back the other way, I can fix whatever’s happening to me?”

“Yep,” Wooseok says, stomach flipping as he readies himself for Seungyoun to _get it._ The explosive denial that’ll come any minute now, the rush back to the statue to undo all of this.

Instead, Seungyoun says, “Huh. Guess you get to pick a pet name, ‘cause there’s no way in hell I’m crawling back the other way. But I’m also not spending the rest of my life with a permanent boner for you.”

Wooseok blinks. “So that’s it? You just want me to pick a pet name for you?”

“Well, yeah,” Seungyoun squints. “How else are we supposed to make this work?”

“But,” Wooseok says. “You heard me, right? _Soulmates_. I didn’t expect you to just be so easily convinced—”

And Seungyoun’s hands come up to his face and pull him into a kiss.

Wooseok struggles a little, but Seungyoun is determined, and eventually Wooseok gives in and lets Seungyoun kiss him. When Seungyoun releases him some minutes later, Wooseok is feeling a little lightheaded. Nothing new, not around this one. Being thoroughly kissed by Cho Seungyoun will do that to him every time.

“I love you,” Seungyoun says fondly, still cupping Wooseok’s face between his hands. “But if you’re just figuring this soulmates shit out now, then you’re a little slow.”

“Wha?” Wooseok says intelligently.

Seungyoun kisses him again, slow and sure and not freaked at all and oh.

This time, when Seungyoun pulls back, Wooseok lets out a little laugh and whispers, “I’m such a fucking moron.”

“Yeah,” Seungyoun agrees, grinning. “But you’re my moron.”

_I guess I am_, Wooseok thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys I’m so sorry but I think I need to create a repo for X1 trash that isn’t “canon” and is what it is (smut) and I think this is gonna be the place that I do it for the love of seungseok oh gosh I’m really sorry
> 
> Twitter: @_radishface


End file.
